When Blood Couldn't, Brothers Could
by eideticMeMoRy22
Summary: Dean, Sam, Spencer, and Derek are trying to overcome their harsh abusive pasts, but their future isn't looking too grand either. When all else fails you still have your brothers.
1. How It Came To Be

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**** the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…**

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Prologue: How It Came to Be **

Derek was sick and tired of his adoptive family. He has put up with everything they dealt out, but now he is sixteen and the same song and dance was getting old. His adoptive father, Mark, was being a bigger prick than normal. Social Services have been on Mark because they got wind of his behavior toward Derek.

"What the hell did you tell them, huh? You filthy punk!" Mark yelled in Derek's face.

"I didn't—" Derek started, but was cut off.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are! It had to have been you!"

"Well, it wasn't—"

"Now, they're supposed to visit and 'make sure' that you're treated right!"

"Can I get a word in?!" Derek yelled, finally losing his cool.

"You disrespecting bastard!" Mark backhanded Derek in the face with so much force; Derek ran into the bookcase and knocked the glasses that were there onto the floor. "After all I've done for you and you go and call them? You told them that I _abuse_ you?"

"Well, it is the truth! I don't want Richie and Vannessa growing up with an abusive bastard for a father!" Derek screamed back as he wiped the blood from his face. He did call Social Services, but not for him self. He could careless what happened to his self, he was worried about Richie and Vannessa. Richie was his adoptive seven year old brother and Vannessa was his adoptive eight year old sister. They deserved to grow up in a better environment that he did.

"I would **never** lay hand on them! I care about them!" Mark bellowed and lunged at Derek. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Mark started punching Derek in the face as he tried to restrain Derek. Derek got a few punches in before Mark successfully pinned Derek's hands beneath Mark's knees.

Derek didn't know how it happened; but, before he knew it, the Social Services and the police busted down the door. The police officers pulled Mark off Derek and handcuffed his hands behind his back as Derek's social worker helped Derek up.

"Derek, are you okay?" asked Evan, his social worker.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go. You'll never have to come back here again." Evan led Derek outside with a supportive hand on the small of Derek's back.

"What about Richie and Vannessa?" Derek asked as he followed Evan.

"They'll be taken care of." Evan said as he opened the door to his car for Derek.

"Make sure they stay together. They have to stay together." Derek said looking Evan square in the eye as Evan held the car door open.

"Derek, I can't—" Evan said trying to get Derek to understand that it didn't really work like that.

"Promise me."

"I'll do everything I possibly can."

"Thank you." Derek said and he got into the back seat of Evan's car. He looked through the window and saw police officers escorting Mark to their car. Derek gave one last look at the house that was never home and hoped the best for Richie and Vannessa.

~*~

Dean picked himself up from the kitchen floor as his adoptive mom and dad yelled at him. He was fourteen and he had been to three different homes, each was consecutively worse than the last. Clive and Angie, his dad and mom, were borderline sadistic-abusive. Angie may look skinny, but she packed on hell of a wallop. Dean knew from experience.

"You fucker! We don't have money for you to just willy-nilly waste food!" Clive yelled as he punched Dean in the face.

"I didn't—" Dean tried to explain himself, but was cut off by another punch.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! Leave my sight while I think of your punishment." Clive said and turned his back to Dean, successfully ending the conversation (if you could call it that).

Dean turned and headed for the basement, his room. Dean hated his life, but he hated Clive and Angie more. They always jumped on him for the smallest things. Today they made him cook dinner, knowing full well that he couldn't cook, so he ended up burning it on accident. Most times, Dean thought that when they got bored, they decided to make his life a living hell; he knew he was right.

Dean slowly lowered himself onto the bundle of blankets he was given for a bed. He curled in on himself and wanted for Clive and his 'punishment'.

Dean didn't realize he fell asleep until Clive snatched him up by his neck and slammed him down on the floor, head first. Clive gave him a few good kicks to the ribs.

"I don't believe that I said your lazy ass could sleep! You dumb fuck! You can't even follow simple directions!" Clive yelled.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean—" Dean started, only to get kicked again.

"Shut up! I didn't come down here to listen to your petty whining! I came here to punish you." Clive said and he squatted down next to Dean's head and whispered. "You're going to enjoy this. I know I will." Dean saw something different then the hatred and disgust that was usually in Clive's eyes. He saw… lust. Dean's eyes widened as he recognized that this was going to turn out really bad.

Dean's survival mode kicked in, finally; it was only fourteen years late. Dean made to get up, but Clive pressed a knee into his back. Dean hissed, but kept up his struggle until he felt cool metal press against his throat.

"Stop fucking struggling, you little shit." Clive hissed and Dean reluctantly ceased his movement.

This was bad.

Really bad.

Really, _very_ bad.

"I don't want to hear one peep out of you. Nor do I want you to move a fucking inch. Do you understand?" Clive asked and Dean was too scared to answer. "I said, do you understand, you stupid shit?" Clive snarled and the blade bit into the soft flesh of Dean's neck.

"Y-yes! I understand." Dean stuttered, hating how weak he sounded. Clive gave a sadistic smile.

"Good." Clive said as he undid the front of his own jeans, the knife not leaving Dean's neck. Dean's heart rate quickened tenfold when Clive pulled the waistband of Dean's sweatpants down. Dean couldn't let Clive do this.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck.

Something snapped in Dean and he knew he had to get out of here… or die trying. Dean twisted sharply and flung Clive off of him, but the knife cut a big gash in Dean's neck. Dean jumped up as he pulled up his pants and started to run up the stairs. Dean's broken body was slammed into the stairs when Clive latched onto his ankle.

"You little shit! You can't escape!" Clive yelled, but Dean didn't slow his efforts. He licked out with his other foot and connected with Clive's groin. Clive fell forward, onto Dean. A searing pain went through Dean's stomach, but he was in too much of a panic to care. Dean scrambled up the stairs.

He didn't stop running when he burst through the front door. He booked-it down the street and could hear Clive yelling at him. In the back of Dean's mind, he knew that he was way faster than Clive, but with what had just happened; Dean was panicking.

Dean was blindingly running, he didn't even realize that it had started raining. The rain mixed with Dean's tears and blood. The only reason Dean had stopped running was because his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Dean took in big gulps of air as he rested on his hands and knees. He blinked blood out of his eyes that was running down from his hair line. He watched as blood dripped down from his neck and onto the sidewalk.

Dean groaned as he collapsed back down after trying to stand. He lie there on the wet sidewalk wishing that someone would come and save him. The last thing he saw was two concerned faces of his two best friends before darkness claimed him.

~*~

Twelve year old Spencer jumped when he heard the front door slam closed. Spencer set his cup down on the kitchen table. He slowly walked at of the kitchen and into the front room where he saw his mother, Diane, slouched on the couch. He cautiously made his way around to the front of the couch.

"Momma, are you okay?" Spencer asked gently. Diane's head snapped to him and she snarled.

"No, I'm not fucking okay! I don't have money! I need smack! And I'm stuck with you!" yelled Diane as Spencer slowly backed up.

"S-sorry." Spencer mumbled. Diane gave a cruel laugh as she stood from the couch and advanced on him.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You damn well should be!" her rant was cut off with a knock on the door. "Go to your room and don't make a peep until I say. This is a well-paying client and I don't want you scaring him away." Diane snarled and Spencer bolted to his room and shut the door. He heard the front door open and shut. Then he heard a man's voice talking with his mom. He heard them in the hallway and go into his mom's room with the slam of the door. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut and shoved his pillow over his face, trying to drown out the noise.

Spencer tried to fall asleep so he didn't have to hear what was going on in the room next to his, but he couldn't. After a couple hours, the man left and Diane threw open Spencer's door.

"I'm leaving to get some smack, now that I have money." Diane said the last part more to herself, but Spencer heard her. "Not that you'd know what smack is, you stupid boy. Don't leave the house." With that Diane was out of the house.

Spencer, however, was nowhere near stupid. He knew what smack was, what it did to one's body, and what it did to one's mind. He also knew what his mom was doing to get money. Spencer walked out of his room and was on his way to the living room and almost got mowed over by his mom. She didn't even see him as she ran into her room, muttering and cursing the whole way.

Curious, Spencer followed her and saw that she was throwing her clothes haphazardly into a bag.

"Mom?" Spencer asked.

"I don't have time for you Spencer! Leave me the fuck alone!" Diane yelled, not even looking up. Spencer blinked tears away and walked out of her room. Through the open window he saw police officers running up to his house. He put two and two together and realized that they were after his mother. Spencer jumped when they kicked in the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears.

"Police! Come out!" the officers were yelling as they made their way towards Diane's room, guns drawn. One of the officers put his gun away and picked Spencer up and carried him out of the house. Spencer tried to summon up anger at being carried; he was twelve for Lord's sake; but he was too shaken up to care.

"You'll never have to come back here kid." The officer said as he set Spencer in the back of his squad car. Spencer looked out the window and saw that another officer had his mom in handcuffs and was escorting her into a different squad car. A tear leaked from his eye, but it was a tear of sorrow, no, it was one of relief and hope for a better family.

~*~

Eleven year old Sam cautiously made his way to his mom's room. He had a vivid nightmare about his biological parents' deaths. He slowly opened the door and crept up to her bed. He reached out a hand and gently touched her shoulder.

"Mommy, wake up." Sam whispered and his mom's eyes opened and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Sue, his mom, hissed. "You're going to wake up Roger." Roger was her boyfriend of week.

"I had a nightmare." Sam mumbled, his lip trembling.

"I don't care. Get out of here!" Sue whispered harshly. Sam slunk back to his room. He sat with his knees drawn to his chest, silent tears leaking from his eyes, until morning.

Sue came into his room at around eight in the morning.

"Pack your crap. Be ready to leave in an hour. We're not coming back." Sue said and left a puzzled Sam behind.

Where was he going?

Was his mom coming too?

An hour later had Sam, Sue, and Roger in the car.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Roger got a job in Massachusetts and we're leaving for it tomorrow." Sue said staring straight ahead.

"Are we getting a house together?" Sam asked, excited. Nobody answered him. Sam ignored it and let his mind wander. Sam snapped out of his thoughts when the car slowed to a stop on a rocky driveway. Sue got out of the car and opened the backdoor.

"Get your stuff, Sam." She said. Sam looked around as he got out of the car, bag in hand. He stopped dead when they walked into the building. He read the sign on the front desk. It read: Xavier's Home for Orphaned Boys.

"Hello, you must be Samuel. My name's Evelyn. May I take your bag?" The lady from behind the front desk asked kindly.

"No, mom, you said we were going to Massachusetts!" Sam exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks.

"No, Roger and I are. You're staying here." Sue said without a hint of compassion in her voice.

"No, please! Mom, I'll be good! I don't want to stay here!" Sam cried, his face turning pink.

"Goodbye Sam." Sue said as she turned and didn't look back. Sam broke down when he saw his mom disappear behind the doors. He turned and wrapped his arms around Evelyn, crying into her stomach.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Sam. We'll find you a nice loving family." Evelyn soothed as she rubbed Sam's back. Sam hoped with all his might that he wouldn't be left anymore.


	2. Surreptitious Way of Hating Mondays

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…

**Note2:**I am going to veer completely away from both cannons! If you don't like it then don't read it…I gave you a fair warning!

**Note3:**_** I changed their ages because I wasn't really liking the same age thing… Enjoy the story!**_

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Chapter one: Surreptitious Way of Hating Mondays**

It was Monday morning and the Sun was shining bright in contrast to the immense gray clouds rolling in. The Sun's rays cast over the houses on Aarons avenue. The houses were all uniform with their green front lawn and inviting appearance. However, one house was more unique than all the others by what it hid inside. Inside the house were five occupants. One was a violent drunken fool, and the other four were brothers. They weren't brothers by blood, but blood couldn't make them any closer. The brothers' names were Derek, Dean, Spencer, and Sam Parker. Derek was the oldest; he was seventeen, a couple weeks away from turning eighteen. Dean was second oldest; he was seventeen. Spencer was fourteen and Sam was thirteen. Derek and Dean were the brawn, so to speak, and Spencer and Sam were the brains of the 'Parker Operation'. They all went to the same school, Xavier High School.

Derek was the first one to get up and join the land of the living. He sat up, yawning and stretching the whole way. He sighed as he threw back his covers and climbed out of bed to wake his brothers. But first, he got dressed and did his morning duties. Walking out of his room, he decided to wake Spencer first since he was the easiest to wake up. He padded into Spencer's room and up to his bed.

"Spencer, wake up. You have to get up little bro." Derek said softly as he gently placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. His little brother slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up.

"I despise Mondays." Spencer said as he rubbed his eyes. Derek laughed.

"Don't we all? Now get dressed and go downstairs and eat breakfast. We have to leave for school early today." Derek said as he walked out of the room. He made his voyage to Dean's room where he knew Sam would be.

Ever since they all meet each other Sam has always been clingy, and would only sleep if someone was right next to him because that's what made he feel safe. They never knocked him about it because they knew what kind of house hold he came from; a household just like the rest of them. They chose to deal with their past families in different ways. Sam chose clinginess. Derek chose to blow off the abuse of his former family and keep going as the kind and caring young man he is. Dean fights. He used to go out and look for trouble, but he has gotten better, thanks to his brothers. Derek gave Dean credit because he is handling his abuse rather well pertaining to the fact that his abuse was much more violent then any of the other brothers'. And Spencer gets easily scared around anybody besides his brothers. He lost trust in all strangers years ago.

"Sam, wake up. You have got to get up." Derek softly said as he gently shook Sam's shoulder. Sam's eyes slowly opened and he smiled through a yawn once he saw his brother.

"Morning." mumbled Sam as he sat up and stretched. Derek smiled.

"Good morning. Go get dressed and then go downstairs and get breakfast. Spencer should be down there and if he isn't, get him down there, please. I am going to try and wake Dean up." Derek asked and Sam nodded. "Dean, wake up, kiddo." Derek said as he roughly shook Dean's shoulder; it was the only way to get Dean to even stir. Dean grunted and turned away from Derek, still not opening his eyes. Derek sighed and then smirked evilly. He grabbed a hold of Dean's blankets and ripped them off the bed, exposing Dean to the cold morning air.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed in protest as he sat up and glared at Derek.

"You have to get up, Dean." Derek said as he walked out of the room, dropping Dean's blankets in the doorway. Dean grumbled; he hated Mondays. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Slowly, he trudged to his closet to get his clothes for the day.

After getting dressed he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to get some grub. When he walked through 'the swinger', he saw that Spencer and Sam were already eating. He grabbed some toast.

"Morning." Sam said to Dean.

"Morning Sammy, Spency." Dean said as he took a bite of toast.

"Morning Dean." answered Spency. Just then Derek came through the swinger.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Derek and in reply he got a few 'yeahs'. "Good, then let's go."

--- -- - - ------ -- - --

"Bye, guys. I'll catch ya later. I gotta go take my make-up test." Derek said as he left.

"Later." Dean replied. He turned to his little brothers and slung his arms across their shoulders. "Shall we?" The remaining three Parker brothers ventured around the school, only stopping when someone called Dean. Turning around, Dean saw that it was Caleb Bruno, Dean and Derek's football teammate.

"Hey Parker, you're here early." Caleb Bruno said.

"Yeah, Derek had to get here hella early." Dean said. "Hey guys you know Bruno?" Sam and Spencer nodded in greeting; Bruno doing the same. The bell rang and Dean and Bruno bid their good byes. "I'll see you guys at lunch, okay?"

"Okay, bye Dean." Spencer said

"Bye Dean." Sam said and then they walked their separate ways; Spencer and Sam to science and Dean to woodshop.

--- ---- ---- ---

At lunch all of the brother could be seen eating together with some friends, well Derek and Dean's friends. Spencer and Sam don't have friends, just acquaintances.

"In first period today, this hot chick in my row couldn't keep her eyes off me." bragged Kameron Peterson, another from football. They guys laughed.

"Oh I'm so sure." Bruno said.

"Don't be hatin' 'cause you can't get a girl to even look at you." Kameron shot back. The rest of the guys chorused in some 'ooooooos'.

"Believe I get girls that do more then just look at me." Bruno shot without hesitation. Spencer and Sam laughed along with the guys, until Sam realized that he had left the book he needs for his next class in his locker, and he wouldn't have time to get it during passing period.

"Spencer can you come with me to go get the book I need for our next class?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I need to get mine too." Spencer said and they got up from the table.

"Where are you two going?" asked Dean, both his and Derek's eyes were trained on them.

"We have to go get our books for our next class and we won't have time to get them during passing." explained Spencer. Dean and Derek both nodded.

"Stay together." Derek said and the youngest Parkers disappeared into the building. They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to their lockers.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the poor Parker brothers that don't have a home." came a snide voice from behind them. They both turned around simultaneously; it was Seth O'Riley, a junior, and his lackeys.

"We do have a home. We aren't foster kids you idiot, we're adopted. There's a difference." Spencer smarted, which probably wasn't the best choice since they were outnumbered; 5 to 2.

"Looks like someone grew some, boys." O'Riley sneered and he and his lackeys advanced on Spencer and Sam.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	3. Whiz Kids and A Will To Go On

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**** the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…Enjoy the story!**

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Chapter two: Whiz Kids and A Will To Go On**

O'Riley and his goons advanced slowly. Spencer bravely stood in front of his little brother, ready to protect him. Spencer and Sam were lucky because even though they looked like they couldn't fight, they could; with fierce intensity too.

"This is going to hurt, a lot." smirked O'Riley as he ball his hand into a fist and reared his arm back. A hand shot out and grabbed O'Riley's fist.

"Do we have a problem here, O'Riley?" came the voice that belonged to the hand that caught O'Riley's fist before it met Spencer's face. It was Dean and Derek and their little brothers sighed in relief. Thank God for big brothers. Dean threw O'Riley's hand away from him in disgust.

"Actually, yes Parker. There is a problem." O'Riley said as he turned to face Derek and Dean. Dean grabbed O'Riley and threw him up against the lockers, away from his little brothers. He grabbed O'Riley's shirt in his hand and shoved his forearm under his chin.

"What's the problem, huh?" Dean snarled in his face.

"You are the problem, Parker. Actually all of you are." O'Riley said in a cocky voice, despite his lack of air, thanks to Dean's forearm.

"Then you take it up with me, not my brothers." Derek said from next to Dean, with a look of malice on his face. O'Riley gave his best glare under the fact that he couldn't really breathe. "If you or your goons even look at my brothers again, you'll have a one-way ticket to six feet under." Dean whispered in O'Riley's face so only he could hear him. Dean threw O'Riley into his lackeys. O'Riley gave one last glare.

"Come on guys, let's leave." O'Riley said to his 'friends'. "This isn't over Parker." He said to Dean and Derek and then he and his goons left.

"Asshole." Dean grumbled and turned toward his little brothers.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Derek.

"Yes, we're fine." answered Spencer with a half smile.

"Good." Dean said and the bell rang.

"Catch you guys later." Derek said and the four brothers went their own ways.

-------- ---- -- -- -

The bell had rung, signaling that it was the day. Spencer and Sam walked out of their sixth period class and headed toward the football field. They were going over there to watch their brothers' practice.

"Hey, Spence?" said Sam as they sat down in the bleachers.

"Yeah?" Spencer answered.

"Are you going to the English paper?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. I mean it's kinda depressing subject, for both of us."

"How are we going to get around it? This is a big part of our grade and you know that both, Derek and Dean wouldn't like if we got a bad grade; not one bit."

"What I don't understand is the significance of the topic; write in great detail about your parent or guardian. Who selects that genre of topic and makes it worth so much that it'll bring you down a whole letter grade? It's completely redundant." Spencer ranted and Sam couldn't agree more.

"We can't write the truth either, because we'll get put into a foster home and get split up. This sucks, Spence."

"I know, but we only have a couple weeks until Derek turns eighteen. Then we'll be able to leave."

"So are we going to just make it up?" asked Sam looking at his brothers on the field. Spencer turned and followed suit. He gave a nod.

"We'll make it up." Spencer said. The two littlest Parkers sat next to each other watching their older brothers' practice.

Derek was Xavier High's 'All Star' Quarterback. He was first string Varsity offense. He threw 24 touchdown passes last season. Dean was first string Varsity offense and defense. Most thought that he was crazy for playing both, but he loves it. It keeps him out of trouble and occupied. The offensive coach, Coach Gomez, and the defensive coach, Coach Wheeler, were hesitant on letting him on both. Once they saw what he could do, they openly welcomed him on offense and defense. Dean was Wide Receiver for offense and Linebacker for defense.

When their practice came to its end, Sam and Spencer met Derek and Dean at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Hey midgets, did you see your counselor?" Dean said with a smile as he walked up with Derek.

"Yes we did." Sam said smiling back at his big brothers.

"And?" Derek said with a hand motion for him to continue.

"And he said that next year we won't be sophomores, but juniors!" Spencer finished with a smile. Both his and Sam's eyes were gleaming and they were practically bouncing with joy.

"That's great news!" exclaimed Derek and Dean at the same time. They were proud of their little brothers and hugged each one in turn.

"Gross! You guys are in desperate need of a shower!" Spencer said playfully when they hugged him. Sam laughed in agreement.

"That's the smell of hard work, little geniuses." Dean said with a grin. Derek grabbed him in a headlock.

"I didn't see you working hard out there at all! I was the one doing all the work!" Derek laughed.

"Well somebody had to run after your bad passes!" Dean said as he got out of the hold and playfully punched Derek in the arm.

"Bad passes my ass! They were perfect! It's just that you are too slow so you have to work harder to get there." Derek smarted back as they started for the car.

"Ha, that's funny! Do you want to race to see who's slow?" goaded Dean.

"If you're ready to make a fool out of yourself." Derek smirked. They all knew that Dean was faster then Derek, even Derek knew he was slower then Dean, but who can stop him from trying? They stopped walking.

"Sammy, Spence tell us when to go okay?" Dean said as he and Derek got ready to race.

"On your mark." Spencer started.

"Get set." Sam blurted next.

"Go!" they yelled in unison and that began the race of Dean and Derek. They were neck and neck for about the first thirty seconds, but Dean was going easy.

"Well it's been fun, but I got to jet!" Dean smarted and kicked it into full gear, successfully winning the race by stopping at the car. "Ah-ha! I win! You lose! You're a loser!" Dean teased Derek, laughing. Dean was doing his little victory dance when Sam and Spencer walked up. All the brothers started laughing at Dean's victory dance. First he was doing a little cabbage patch then he went on to do the running man and last was a mutated form of what looked to be the disco. When he was done, he saw that his brothers were practically on the floor with laughter. Dean smiled; it was great to hear his brothers' laughter. It was like music to his ears.

"Anyways, let's go home." Derek laughed as he got into the driver's seat. Then he turned to Dean. "And Dean?"

"Yup?" Dean said. He had an 'I'm the best' smirk on his face.

"That victory dance of yours?" Derek said and gave a laugh. "I'm jealous."

"I'm sure everybody is." Dean smirked, causing everybody to laugh. Derek shook his head with a smirk. Yes, Dean had done it again; make everybody forget about the shitty life they shared. It was a great gift of Dean's; to make people forget about the bad things in life, if even just for a moment. But in that moment is pure happiness and laughter. There is always enough in that one moment to make someone continue on and not give up. Derek was proud of all his little brothers. Spence and Sam were freakin' geniuses. Dean was a symbol of hope and a will to go on.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	4. Keeping Away From the Worry and Tears

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**** the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…Enjoy the story!**

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Chapter three: Keeping Away From the Worry and Tears**

"Hurry up, Dean! We got to go!" yelled Derek from inside the black 1970 Chevelle. Sam and Spencer were already in the back, waiting for Dean also. In was the middle of the week and Derek and Dean had a football game. They were playing Bertil High Barracudas, Xavier High's rivals. This was going to be the second time that they played them and the last unless they both make to the championships. The first time they played each other it was a close game and despite Bertil's dirty playing, the Xavier Wildcats won.

"I can't find my cleats! Do you know where they're at?" yelled Dean from the doorway. Derek stuck his head out of the driver's side window.

"They're your cleats, buddy! I don't know where you put them!" he yelled back.

"Tell Dean that they're in the bathroom, right next to the trashcan." Spencer said to Derek. He raised his eyebrow in question but relayed the message anyways.

"Hey, Dean! Spence says they're in the bathroom!" Derek yelled and a look of realization dawned on Dean's face. After a couple minutes Dean was out of the house, cleats in hand, and into the car. Dean turned around to look at Spencer as they were on their way to Xavier High Home of the Wildcats, aka, their school.

"Thanks, Spency. How'd you remember that I put them there, anyways?" asked Dean.

"Just observant I guess." Spencer smiled and looked out the window.

"Dean, why were your cleats in the bathroom?" asked Derek still not grasping the concept of it. Dean just shrugged.

"I put them there because I knew I wouldn't forget where I put them." Dean said as if it had made the most sense in the world.

"But you forgot where you put them anyway. So how does that work?" asked Sam.

"Ah-ha!" said Dean as he put up his first finger. "But you see that's the ingenuous part of it! I did forget, but they were in plain sight so somebody else, say Spency here for example, could see and then tell me later when I was looking for them! Don't you get it?" Dean explained his supposed 'ingenuous' plan. It was silent for a couple seconds.

"I'll tell ya kiddo. That's one of the most stupidly smart plans I ever heard of! It's an oxymoron!" Derek laughed. Leave it to Dean to find a way to cure his forgetfulness.

"Again with the jealousy, big bro!" Dean teased, knowing full well that Derek wasn't jealous.

"Ah shucks, ya caught me! Nothing gets by you!" Derek said in mock guilt. Dean, Spencer and Sam all burst out laughing.

"Did you just say 'shucks', man?" asked Dean through laughter as Derek parked the car and turned it off.

"I sure did, now all of you out. I don't want to be late." Derek said, smiling. They all got out of the car and headed toward the stadium. "See you after the game, guys." Derek said as he hugged and kissed Sam and Spencer.

"Bye, midgets. Catch ya later." Dean said as he hugged and kissed his little brothers. Derek and Dean went toward the locker room, while Spencer and Sam went to their usual spot in the bleachers; right behind the Wildcats' sideline. They got them selves situated and began a conversation, waiting for the game to start.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, the Wildcats were getting ready to make their grand appearance. Coach Gomez and Coach Wheeler walked into the locker room.

"Alright, gather around here." Coach Gomez said. He was a short African American male with salt and pepper hair. "Watch for the dirty play, boys. Bertil is known for getting away with it as you have seen before." Coach Gomez said looking at each player. "Alright boys, I have one last thing to say."

"Who are we?" yelled both coaches in unison.

"Wildcats!" yelled the team back.

"I said. Who. Are. We?" yelled Coach Gomez.

"Wildcats! You know!" yelled the team in reply.

"Let's go get 'em, boys!" yelled Coach Wheeler. He was also short, but he had brown hair and was always wearing a hat. However, he was stocky and white, while Coach Gomez was lean. The Wildcats hooted and hollered while pounding on the lockers as they made their way out. As they emerged from the locker room, their ears were met by the uproar of the crowd. Derek and Dean simultaneously looked to their brothers' usual spot, and there they were; smiling and waving at their big brothers. They waved back, each with a smile. The coaches went out to flip. The Wildcats won the toss and choose to be offense first.

"Alright, let's jump on these guys now. Wildcats on three. One. Two. Three." Coach Gomez said.

"Wildcats!" yelled the team and the offense went out to receive the ball. Spencer and Sam watched as the Phoenixes kicked off. A Wildcat caught it and ran with it, successfully starting the game. He got tackled at the fifty yard line. Anderson, the center, bent down and placed his hand on the ball. Derek called a play in code, ending with a 'hike'. Anderson stopped what would have been the immediate tackle. Derek faked to Sanders and launched that puppy as far as he could; knowing that Dean would get there.

Dean booked it, shaking his blocker. The ball was coming down about ten feet in front of him so he did what he had to do. He dove out for it, barely giving himself enough time to grab the ball before he hit the ground. The crowd cheered as he got up and flipped the ball to the ref. He looked toward the stands, pointed at his little brothers, nodding twice and walking to the rest of his team. Spencer and Sam just smiled and cheered.

"Do you know who number 18 is, Becky?" asked her friend. She and her friend, Brittney, were sitting right behind Sam and Spencer. Spencer and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Those two girls were talking about Dean, number 18. They just shook their heads at the two girls ogling over Dean.

**First Quarter. Wildcats have the ball. First down; twenty five yard line. ****Score: 0-0**

"That's my bro! Freakin' awesome, Dean!" Derek said as he slapped Dean's helmet.

"Owe it all to you, D-man!" Dean said with a smile.

"That was freakin' sick, dawg!" exclaimed Skizz, the full back, to Derek and Dean.

"Thanks, man!" said Derek. Both teams huddled to receive the next play. "Alright, Turner I'm giving you the ball so make sure you get open. If you don't get open I'm giving it to Dean. Skizz, make sure your blocking for Turner, okay? He'll be out in the open and free game if you don't. Make sure you get there." Turner, the halfback, and Skizz nodded. Derek looked to the rest of his team and smirked. "Everybody else, do what you do best. Ready?"

"Break!"

Meanwhile in the other huddle, the guys were discussing different matters.

"Guys, number 18 needs to get out of this game. Do what you have to. I don't care if half the team hits him at the same time, damn it, just do it! Ya know what, I don't even care if he gets the ball or not. Take. Him. Out. Ready?" the rest of the team nodded with smug grins on their faces.

"Break!" Both teams lined up at the line of scrimmage. Derek yelled out the play in code.

"Hike!" yelled Derek. He looked to Turner and he was open so he threw the ball. Turner caught the ball and started running while Skizz ran into place, blocking for Turner. Skizz took down two guys, but on the second guy he wasn't able to get up and keep blocking so Turner was all open. Two people were running at him, Turner dodged one, but the other hit him so hard it knocked the ball in the air. Right before the other team could grab it from the air, Dean grabbed it and ran. It was home free from there. Nobody was able to catch him. He stopped in the end zone. He balled his fist, pounding his chest twice, kissing his first two fingers and pointing at his little brothers. That's another reason why Spencer and Sam sat in the same spot every time. That was Dean's victory dance, so to speak. It was way better then the one he did a couple days ago.

The teams lined up for the extra point. The ball was hiked back. The kicker kicked and it was good! The Wildcats were up 7-0 in at the end of the first quarter.

**Second Quarter. Barracudas have the ball. Third Down; forty from goal. ****Score 7-7**

Corque, the Barracudas' Quarter back, shouted out the play in code.

"Hike!" yelled Corque and the play unfolded. He pump-faked to the right and went left. But the ball was deflected in midair so it was going short. The offensive lineman of the Barracudas, Richards, went to the ball and Dean was on his way too. However, Dean was focusing Richards instead of the ball. Richards caught the ball and Dean sacked him, hard.

It was unintentional, but Dean and Richards went helmet to helmet. There was a sickening crack and they both went down; unable to get up. Dean tried to get up, but he only made it to his knees. The pain in his head was intense. Richards was practically in the same situation except he didn't try and get up, he just stayed lying down. Dean rested his head on the ground, trying to push through the pain.

"Parker?" asked Coach Wheeler as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. He undid Dean's helmet and gently pulled it off. Dean took a deep breath and pushed the pain in his head out of his mind. He sat up.

"I'm okay, Coach." Dean said as he stood with his defensive coach.

"You sure?" asked Coach Wheeler and Dean gave him a shit-eating grin.

"Positive." Dean said and took his helmet from the coach and put it back on as Richards was just getting up. Dean and Richards joined their respective team.

"Alright there, Parker?" asked Griffin, another linebacker. Dean gave a nod and then a cocky grin.

"I hit him so hard I hurt myself." Dean said and the defensive team laughed. They went to the line. The ball was hiked and the Barracudas went for a field goal since it was fourth down. Now it was the end of the first half and the score was 7-10, Barracudas up by three.

**Third Quarter. Barracudas have the ball. Second down and twenty from goal. ****Score 10-7**

Richards chucked the ball to Williams, the wide receiver. Right before the ball landed in his hands Young, the Wildcats' safety, intercepted it. He spun away from an attempt at a tackle. He went behind Barnes, Wildcats' defensive end. Barnes plowed through and then Young was home free. He ran the ball all the way back to their end zone. The Wildcats and the crowd alike, cheered. Dean, who was right behind Young the whole time, jumped on him.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about, man! Barracudas ain't got nothin' on you, man! They ain't got nothin'!" yelled Dean, getting pumped. Young hollered excitedly as he and Dean ran to the rest of the team. They lined up for the extra point and made it without any trouble.

The Barracudas' head coach was getting heated. He grabbed Correy, their nose tackle, as he was going out on the field.

"Take number 18 out of the game! I don't care if you have to kick him in the head! Do what you have to do!" the coach snarled in anger.

"Yes, sir." said Correy and he ran onto the field.

The Barracudas kicked the ball to the Wildcats and the ball was stopped at the forty yard line, sixty from goal.

"Alright, guys we're back in this! The score's 14-10. Coach wants us to pull the Screw Ball on their asses. Everyone remembers that one?" asked Derek to the rest of the team. The guys nodded with smug looks. Derek smiled. "Good. Ready?"

"Break!" the guys lined up on the line. The ball was hiked and the play began. Instead of Dean sprinting off like he always does, he dropped back and ran toward Derek; simultaneously with Turner. They crossed behind Derek at the same time and Derek pitched the ball. They both ran for the end zone, Dean on the left sideline and Turner on the right. One of the Barracudas' D-linemen was able all of his 300 pound self into Dean; propelling Dean into his offensive teammates standing at the sideline. The Barracudas thought the play was over except... Dean didn't have the ball. By the time they figured out that Turner had the ball, the play was over. Touchdown for the Wildcats! The Barracudas' coach ripped off his hat and threw it to the ground, all red-faced.

The Wildcats celebrated of a well-executed play while Dean was having serious pain issues. Getting repeatedly hit hard was getting to him. It was no longer just a pain that he could push to the back of his mind. It seemed to Dean that they were trying to take him out of the game. _Hell, they probably were_, thought Dean.

"Hey, Parker, you good?" asked Griffin as he extended a hand for Dean to take.

"I'm good." Dean said as he took the offered hand and got up, going over to where the team was lining up for the extra point.

**Fourth Quarter. Wildcats have the ball. Fourth down and thirty from goal. ****Score 21-17**

The ball was hiked. Derek pitch-faked to Turner and threw it to Dean. The ball landed in Dean's awaiting arms. He turned to go and he immediately got sacked. He was able to keep a hold of the ball and get the Wildcats a first down. He slowly got up and tossed the ball to the ref. and joined the huddle.

"We got about a minute left so let's get this touchdown and the game will be over boys! Let's do this! Ready?" Derek said with the guys nodding.

"Break!" the guys all walked to the line and set up. The ball was hiked and Derek held onto it as long as he could, but the Barracudas safety got past Anderson. He flung the ball and then was flattened by the safety, Mills. Dean ran after the ball knowing that nobody else would be able to get it. Dean saw that he was going to get hit hard by the time he got the ball because both the corner and a linebacker were coming at him. He reached for the ball that was going into the end zone. He barely caught the ball and then was hit from both sides. It wasn't that hard of a hit, but the way they hit him was what made Dean fall, letting go of the ball. He just lied there on his back in pain. The time long past run out and the Wildcats were celebrating their win. Derek took his helmet off while he looked for Dean. He spotted him and saw that he wasn't getting up. Usually he's the first one up and acting a fool when they win. He ran over to him and knelt down.

"Dean, what wrong?" asked Derek. He saw that Dean's face was contorted in pain. He gently took of his kid brother's helmet.

"It's my back, Derek." Dean gritted out through the pain. "Just give me a minute and I'll be alright."

"No, don't try and move, buddy. Help's coming and you could make something worse." Derek said as he saw medics coming. He grasped Dean's hand in his.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, Derek. Please don't make me go." Dean pleaded, squeezing Derek's hand; he had a deep seeded terror of hospitals. He couldn't walk into one without freaking out.

"I know you don't, buddy. But you might have to." Derek said as the medics came with the Coaches. Derek had to let go of Dean in order for the medics to work. He could see that Dean was freaking out with all the people around him and Derek not in sight. "I'm right here, Dean." He was glad to see that Dean settled a little at his words.

The medics placed a neck brace on Dean and lifted him up on the gurney. They were talking him off the field when Spencer and Sam came running up.

"Dean, are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Spencer at the same time as Sam. They both had worried looks in their eyes. Dean put up his brave face once they showed up; masking his pain.

"I'll be fine, midgets. Don't worry about me." Dean said as they reached the ambulance. While Sam and Spencer said their good byes, Derek pulled a medic to the side.

"I need you to make sure you keep him calm. He is deathly afraid of hospitals and restraints won't work, okay?" Derek said. The medic nodded and Derek went to Dean.

"Hey, you hang it there okay? I'll be following right behind the ambulance, okay?" Derek said.

"Yeah." Dean said and he was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Derek loaded Sam and Spencer into their car and followed right behind.

"Derek?" asked Sam in a sad voice from the back seat.

"Yeah, kid?" Derek answered and looked in the review mirror. Sam was toying with his shirt hem and Derek could tell that silent tears were making their way down Sam's face. Derek reached his hand back and patted his knee.

"Is Dean going to be okay?" There it was; Sam had asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Dean's going to be fine. The medics are just taking precautionary measures. He'll be okay." Derek said softy; reassuring himself as well as his little brothers. He really hoped that nothing had happened to Dean's back that would cause severe damage. He looked to Spencer and saw that he was crying too. He placed his hand on the back of Spencer's head. He wished there was something he could do to keep his brothers from the pain and worry, but he couldn't. Try as he might; he couldn't do it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	5. A Sliver From His Past

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**** the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…Enjoy the story!**

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Chapter four: A Sliver From His Past**

Derek, Spencer and Sam sat in the waiting room wishing that Doc Harris would hurry up. Doc Harris was the Parkers' family doctor and he knew the boys well. Derek hoped that Doc Harris was able to keep Dean calm since he knew that Dean hated hospitals. Just then Doc Harris came out with Dean. Derek, Spencer and Sam all stood. Dean lifted his arm from the doc's shoulders and replaced it on Derek's.

"So I'm taking that since he's walking, he's fine?" asked Derek as Dean engaged in a conversation with the little brothers; anything to keep his mind off the fact that he was in a hospital.

"Yes, Dean's back is going to be fine. Although, there are some bruised muscles in his back that will probably be uncomfortable and a little painful for him. However, it should wear off in a couple days." Doc Harris said with a smile.

"Thanks doc." Derek said and with that the Parkers left.

---- ---- --- ---- -

After a few days Dean was as good as new. He was right as rain just in time for one of their last games. This was the game that would determine if they would make it into the championships or not. The Parker brothers were sitting in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rang. Dean sighed and got to get the door. It was about three hours until the time that Derek and Dean had to be at the field for their game.

"I can't believe it! When did you guys get here? I thought you guys were staying in Philly?" Dean said upon opening the door and seeing who it was. It was Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews; Dean's only friends back at his biological parents' house in Philly. They hugged each other with smiles on their faces.

"We just moved here and we thought, hey why not catch up with Dean?" Shawn said.

"Well I'm glad you guys did. Come on in." Dean said. He knew that Cory and his parents weren't getting along because Cory's mom had lost the baby boy she was pregnant with. Dean had always kept in touch with them so he knew all about it. He was thrilled that they had moved from Philly. They were his anchors to sanity back at his old home. They kept him from killing himself or someone else. For that, Dean was forever grateful for their friendship.

After the intros and some time for Derek, Spencer and Sam to get to know Shawn and Cory, it was time to go to the game.

"Are you guys coming to the game?" asked Dean.

"Don't see why not." Cory said. Shawn nodded. They got into their respective cars and drove to the game. Upon arriving at the school, Derek and Dean bid their goodbyes and left to the locker room. Spencer and Sam showed Shawn and Cory where they sat and settle down and waited for the game to start.

"Dean's be telling us that you two are quite the little geniuses." Cory said.

"He has?" Sam asked and both Shawn and Cory nodded.

"Yup, he brags about all three of you guys all the time. He's always talking about how his big brother is the star Quarterback and how his little brothers are little Einsteins in the making. It was a shocking change in his attitude from back then to now." Shawn said and Spencer frowned.

"How so? I mean, how has he changed?" Spencer asked quietly. Shawn looked to Cory as if to say silent 'do you want to take this one' and Cory nodded.

"Well, back when your big brother was at his biological parents' house, he was sort of an icy independent. Shawn and I totally understood why he was like that and we all became friends anyway. But now? Now Dean is all sorts of happy compared to before. And I know that is because of you two and Derek. You guys changed him, granted he maybe still have that shoot first ask questions later attitude, but he has changed." Cory said, of course he sugar-coated it a lot, but Dean's brothers didn't need to know all the grimy details. Through Cory's explanation, Shawn was taking a walk down memory lane. He went back to the horrendous night years ago…

_It was a very rainy night in Philadelphia and Shawn was sitting on Cory's bed up in Cory's room. Cory was downstairs 'talking' to his mom in the kitchen. Cory and Shawn were going to go grab a bite to eat until they got into it. Cory told Shawn to go upstairs and wait so that is what he was doing, waiting. Plus, he wasn't a person who could deal with yelling. Just then Cory came into the room._

"_Come on let's go." Cory said and Shawn got up from the bed._

"_Are you okay?" asked Shawn as they made their way out into the pouring rain._

"_I'm fine, thanks." Cory said and then stopped. Shawn stopped to looking puzzled at Cory and then saw what he was looking at._

"_Is that-?" started Cory in question._

"_Dean!" yelled Shawn as he brushed passed Cory and ran to the figure on the ground. Cory snapped out of it and ran after him. "Oh my God, Dean." Shawn mumbled as he turned Dean on his back. After taking off his own leather jacket, Shawn placed it under Dean's head. Both Cory and Shawn could see that Dean was bleeding profusely from his torso, head, and neck. _

"_Dean, can you tell me what happened?" asked Cory as Shawn assessed the damage. Dean's face was nothing but black and blue and his jaw looked broken. He was bleeding from his hairline which held an enormous gash, along with his neck. Shawn lifted Dean's shirt to see what lie beneath. His torso was nothing but shredded skin, blood, more blood, and some harsh bruising. It looked as if Dean had been put through a meat grinder. Shawn looked over at Cory and saw that he was on the phone with the ambulance. Shawn moved his gaze to his other best friend; Dean. He was still conscious, but barely. Shawn put Cory's jacket over Dean and scooped up Dean's hand in his. He felt a faint squeeze on his hand and gave a squeeze back. Shawn Hunter prayed that night. He prayed that Dean would get put into a great home where he was loved and cared for. He prayed that his friend wouldn't have to just survive through his life. He wanted Dean to be able to live his life and have fun…_

Shawn's revere was broken by the roar of the crowd. The teams were coming onto the field. Shawn stood up and hooted and hollered with the rest. The head coach from both teams came out for the toss. The Tigers won the toss and choose to receive. The Wildcats kicked the ball and the game began.

**First Quarter. Tigers have the ball. Third down; twenty-two from goal. ****Score: 0-0**

Rocko, the Tigers' Quarterback, flung the ball to the Quarterback. It was a rainbow throw and it seemed to take forever to come down. When it did it fell right into the hands for Griffin, one of the Wildcats' linebackers.He full on booked it towards their end zone. However, the tigers were quick in sacking him at the fifty yard line. But the damage was done. The Tigers couldn't stop the Wildcats from scoring. So the Wildcats took the lead.

**Second Quarter. Wildcats have the ball. First down; forty-five from goal. ****Score: 14-0**

Anderson blocked the first immediate tackle attempt, but failed at the second. Derek had just let go of the ball when one of the Tigers' D-Linemen tackled him. Dean ran after it, his blocker was one his tail. Dean reached out in time for the ball land in his arms. His blocker dove out for a side tackle and his hand got caught in Dean's face mask, wrenching Dean's neck. They both fell to the ground, a tangled mess. Dean, surprisingly, didn't let go of the ball. The ref blew his whistle and signaled that it was a foul and it moved to first down.

"Sorry, man." said Dean's blocker as he extended a hand to help Dean up.

"It's cool." Dean said as he took the offered hand, stood and tossed the ball to the ref.

**Third Quarter. Wildcats have the ball. Forth down; thirty-five from goal. ****Score: 21-7**

Dean was running with the ball because it had somehow ended up in his hands…again. He was weaving through the mess of defenders. He spun from one tackle. The last defender in Dean's way went at Dean's knees. Dean jumped over the attempt and ran; it was home-free. Once in the end zone, Dean balled his fist, pounded his chest twice, kissed two fingers and pointed at his brothers. God, he loved doing that. Dean sighed with a smile as he tossed the ball to the ref.

**Forth Quarter. Tigers have the ball. Forth down; ten from goal. ****Score: 42-14**

Tigers had given up all hope of coming back and winning. Even if they score the touch down there wouldn't be enough time to catch up. The ball was lazily hiked and the Quarterback pump faked and then the game was over. The Wildcats made it to the championships! The crowd and players cheered alike.

"Great game you guys!" Spencer said happily when they were all walking to their car. Dean ruffled Spencer's hair.

"Thanks, Spency!" Dean said as he placed an arm around both Spencer's and Sam's shoulders.

"Well, I have to say that everything Dean has said about you was true, Derek! You're a great Quarterback." Shawn said and Cory nodded in agreement. Derek looked at them and then at Dean, who was currently racing Spencer and Sam to the car, and smiled.

"Eh, I'm acceptable." Derek said modestly. "That kid though, your friend? He's better then me; in more ways then you know."

"He has come a long way and is still a great friend. And I'm sure he's a great brother too, by the looks of things." Cory stated with sincerity. All three of them looked to where Dean was holding Spencer under one arm and Sam under the other, his biceps bulging. The little brothers were laughing and so was Dean.

"I'm not afraid to bite, Dean." laughed Sam as soon as the other three where in range of hearing.

"No! I haven't had my rabies shot!" Dean said in mock-worry. Dean laughed and then decided to put down his laughing little brothers. "Whew, I'm beat! You two are some heavy sacks of potatoes!" Dean leaned up against the car and wiped at his brow for show. He looked to Shawn and Cory.

"You guys going home now or are you going to swing by my crib?" asked Dean through a yawn.

"Judging by that monstrous yawn, we'll just go back home and see you guys tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Okay, then. Catch you guys on the flipside." Dean said and gave each one a brotherly hug. Everyone bid their goodbyes and got into their separate cars. Shawn and Cory's silver truck pulled out and turned left while the Parker brothers' car turned the opposite.

"Dean, how's-?" Derek started as he glanced over at Dean, but then stopped. Dean was sound asleep. His head was resting against the window. Derek smiled, then looked into the review mirror and saw that Spencer and Sam were also asleep, Sam's head resting on Spencer's shoulder.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	6. A Piece of the Puzzle Disguised as Pain

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**** the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…**

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Chapter five: A Piece of the Puzzle Disguised as Pain**

Derek, Dean, Spencer, and Sam were fooling around at the park about a block from their house. They were having a swing-jumping contest. Whoever jumps the farthest wins. They have been hanging out at that park all day, waiting for Shawn and Cory to come over.

It was Dean's turn to jump because Derek just jumped. Dean kicked his legs really hard a couple times and then skillfully jumped out of the swing at the perfect time. He landed just in front of Derek, successfully taking the lead. Dean cheered.

"Yeah! Beat you again big brother!" Dean said while laughing. Sam jumped after Dean and landed just shy of Derek. Then Spencer jumped and Dean knew it was all over. Spencer landed a couple inches in front of Dean.

"Beat you again, Dean! Come on. You let your little brother beat you! Again!" Spencer laughed. Dean mock growled and then laughed along with him. Derek laughed and then looked down at his cell phone to see what time it was.

"Alright kids. We better go. Shawn and Cory should be coming to our house in about ten minutes." Derek said. The Parker brothers started toward the direction of their house, but just then a fight erupted right in front of them. It was a heated argument between two gangs. The two leaders of the gangs were in each other's faces yelling and cursing about on thing or another.

"On second thought, let's take the long way." Derek said and they turned around and walked the long way to their house. Little did they know that one of the gang members with black spiked hair was watching which way they went with a glare. The argument ceased after a while and one gang walked away. The thug with black spiked hair walked up to the supposed leader of his own gang and mumbled something to him. The leader smiled evilly, stretching the skin around his bottom lip ring.

--- --- --- ---- -

"About darn time you guys show up!" Derek said as he opened the door and let in Shawn and Cory with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that. John (Turner) wanted us to help him with a few things around the house before we left." Cory said also flashing a smile along with Shawn.

"Well no matter. Dean just left to the store for…something. I don't really know why he went." Derek said as he lead them to the living room where Spencer and Sam where.

---- --- --- --- -

Dean was walking back to his car when something hit him in the back of the head with an immense amount of strength. Any other person would have been knocked out on contact, but Dean was different. Growing up in an abusive household helped Dean to develop a sort of immunity to getting knocked out with a single blow; sort of like a survival instinct. Dean spun around and punched his attacker in the face. Then he realized that he was out numbered at least seven to one. It was the gang that had started the mess in the park earlier today. The guy directly in front of him was, who Dean thought to be, the leader; the one with the lip ring. Using his slight distraction to their advantage, Dean's attackers threw some punches to disable Dean enough so that they could drag him into the nearby alley. Dean was surrounded by the gang members. Dean threw a punch to his right, successfully knocking that guy out. He lifted his leg and lashed out to kick the supposed leader of the gang in the chest. That was all he was able to do because the rest of his attackers were landing so many punches; he wasn't able to keep them off. They dragged him into the alley and the gang beat him. His legs couldn't hold his own body weight anymore; he collapsed. It was the worst thing that he could've done in his whole life. He started to feel numb after a while.

All of a sudden, Dean's knee flared up in white hot pain. He had managed to hold in his screams of pain until then. Dean screamed in agony and let out some rather colorful language. Then the punches and kicks ceased. Dean opened his eyes which were scrunched in pain. The leader of Dean's attackers crouched down beside Dean's head.

"You tell Klyde that we aren't going to wait any longer. Tell him that if he wants you alive, then he needs to give us what we want." The leader said. Despite Dean's current condition and pain, he broke into a sarcastic shit-eating grin and a laugh that ended in a grimace.

"You might as well kill me now. You'll be doing Klyde a favor." Dean said with a glare to add to his grin. The leader gave him a, well what it seemed like, a knowing look. Then it disappeared.

"Relay the message." He said to Dean and then his lackeys. "Let's go." As the gang walked away, Dean struggled into a sitting position. His whole body hurt, but what hurt the worst was his knee. He was psyching himself up to stand when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, somewhat puzzled on how it didn't break through his time with the gang. The screen read: Derek. He really didn't want to answer, but he knew that if he didn't Derek would be in the car looking for him and probably on the phone with the police. Dean sighed and flipped his cell open.

"Hey, bro." answered Dean, trying not to sound hurt. "Miss me already? Usually it's Sammy who misses me as soon as I leave." Dean added to sound like he was fine.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek, he was able to hear right through Dean's weak cover up.

"Nothing, man. I'm fine." Dean tried again, still with no success.

"Dean, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Derek said in a soft, but stern voice. He knew that yelling at Dean wouldn't end well for Dean. You could thank Dean's biological parents of that. Dean gritted his teeth together. He hated admitting he was hurt, but he knew that he needed help. Dean would never admit it, but he was scared. He wasn't scared of the gang coming back, but he was of what Klyde would do. Dean took a shaky deep breath. Memories of his other home life came flooding into his mind.

"I need you to get here, Derek. Fuck." Dean mumbled, tears starting to form in his eyes. Derek could tell something went down between his brother and someone else.

"Okay, kiddo, listen to me. You need to tell me where you're at okay?" Derek said in a calm voice, despite his rapidly beating heart.

"I'm in the alley right outside the store." Dean said.

--- --- --- ---

Derek crouched down next to his badly beaten brother. Despite it being dark, Derek could see that Dean's face was littered with bruises. His lip was split, his nose was bleeding, and he had a pretty big gash on his hair line. Derek gently placed his hands on either side of his little brother's face to make him look him in the eye.

"Oh my god, buddy. Do you know who did this to you?" Derek asked. Dean did his best to look down and shake his head. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

"What did I do, Derek? All was doing was walking to my car. Wait. Klyde that S.O.B! Derek, it was Klyde's fault." Dean rambled. He went to stand, but his knee had other ideas. Dean screamed in pain, nearly collapsing had Derek not had caught him.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, Dean. We have to get you to the hospital." Derek said as he supported most of Dean's weight. Dean did his best to get out of his big brother's grasp.

"No, not the hospital Derek. You know I don't do hospitals." Dean said still struggling to get away. He'd be damned if he was to go to a hospital.

"But you badly hurt buddy." Derek said.

"No, please not the hospital."

"Okay, okay. How about we go home and call Doc? You're okay with him, right?" asked Derek and Dean nodded. He felt bad for his little brother. He knew Dean was horrified of hospitals, but he needed immediate attention. So he settled for the alternative; have Doctor Harris make a house call. "Good now let's get you home."

Lucky for the Parkers, Doctor Harris was one of the best so he would be able to see the signs that other doctors could not.

--- --- --- --- --

Derek put the car in park, got out and went to the passenger's side and helped ease Dean out of the car. Derek could tell that Dean was in a lot of pain. Derek placed Dean's arm around his shoulders and placed his own arm around Dean's waist. They slowly made their way up the couple stairs and into the house.

"Cory, take Spencer and Sam upstairs, please." Derek said as Shawn came on the other side of Dean and helped Derek take him to the couch. Before they got to the living room, Cory had taken Spencer and Sam upstairs to their room. Derek called their doctor while Shawn helped Dean ease onto the couch. Shawn gently grabbed Dean's legs to gently put them on the couch. He was careful not to cause Dean anymore knee pain. Dean draped his arm over his eyes.

"I'm going to go get you some ice packs, okay Dean?" said Shawn as he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're getting ice now. Yeah, okay. Thanks doc, bye." Derek ended the conversation and turn to his brother. He knelt down beside the couch and grabbed his little brother's hand. "Dean, you awake?" Dean groaned in return. "Can you give me more than that? Can you tell me what else hurts?" Dean sighed and slowly removed his arm from his eyes.

"Everything else is just bruises and swelling." Dean said looking Derek in the eyes. Derek nodded and then Shawn came in with three bags of ice and a wet towel.

"Here." Shawn said as he passed a bag of ice and the wet towel to Derek. He placed to remaining ice packs gently on either side of Dean's knee.

----- ----- - - --

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. Harris started. He had arrived at the Parkers' house about ten minutes ago. Dean's face was blood free and a little less swollen. Dr. Harris looked from Dean to Derek to Shawn and then back at Dean. "The bad news is that your knee is truly dislocated. The good news is that you won't need surgery." A sigh of relief swept through the room.

"I have to set your knee and I won't lie. It will hurt. But after I set your knee I'll go to my office, get you some pain meds, your splint, and it should heal up fine." Dr. Harris said.

"Do what you have to do doc." Dean said as he steeled himself for pain while Dr. Harris put his hands in place. He grasped his big brother's hand in one of his own and grasped Shawn's in his other.

"How did this happen, anyway, Dean?" asked Dr. Harris trying to distract Dean.

"A gang cornered me in the alley right next-" Dean was cut of when Dr. Harris set his knee. It took all Dean had not to scream out loud in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and clenched Derek's and Shawn's hands. After the initial pain wore to a dull throb, he opened his eyes and glared at Dr. Harris. "Not cool, doc."

"Yeah, well, dislocated joints are not cool. Don't move your knee _at all_ before I get back. Dean, I know you so don't prop your mouth to say anything. Put the ice back on your knee." With that Dr. Harris left to go back to his office and get Dean's needed supplies. Shawn placed the ice packs back on either side of Dean's knees. Dean threw his arm over his eyes.

"This sucks. How am I supposed to play in the championship like this?" Dean grumbled.

"I know it sucks, but we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." Derek said.

"No, screw that. I'm going to play no matter what." Dean said with conviction as he moved his arm away from his eyes.

"No, you're not. If you screw up your knee permanently, then you won't be able to play ever again." Derek said as he looked directly into his little brother's eyes.

"Then what am I going to do?"

"It's like I said, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

--- ---- --- ----

"What do you mean I might not get to play?! It's the **championship**, doc! It's this weekend!" Dean said in outrage.

"I said that we'll see where the healing process is later in the week. No football game is worth life long damage and/or knee problems." Dr. Harris said in calm voice. Dean crossed his arms in a huff.

"Fine." Dean ground out.

"Dean, I told you that this might happen. I would rather you be able to use your knee properly then permanently damage over this." Derek said and Dean didn't answer. Derek sighed and sadly shook his head. Dean could be so stubborn sometimes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	7. Wanna Play

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**** the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…**

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Chapter six: Wanna Play**

It has been a week since the day of the championship game and the Wildcats played against their rivals, the Bertil High Barracudas. Dean played and the team was way happy about that. The game was close, but, boy, was there some major blood shed. The score was tied at zero for the entire game and the Barracudas were playing dirtier then ever before. It was the last quarter with only two minutes left in the game. The Wildcats were at the twenty yard line with the ball. With luck and skill on their side, the Wildcats won and were champions.

It was a few days until Derek's birthday and nobody could wait. In just a couple days, Derek, Dean, Spencer and Sam would be free from Klyde and his drunken ways. Derek was filling out the paper work to get custody of his three brothers. The papers would not get transact for a couple days so Derek figured that he would take care of it now and by the time his birthday hit, the papers would be taken care of.

The Parker brothers were out running a muck at the mall – well, just the arcade. Derek and Sam were battling it out on DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) and Dean and Spencer were car racing against each other.

"Bow down to the master, dude! You just got totally owed!" Dean exclaimed when he won. Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. I almost beat you!" Dean chose not to retort because it had been really close – too close.

"Come on, let's go get the DDR nerds and get some grub. I'm hungry!"

"Dude you're always hungry."

"Well, I'm a growing man. What can I say?" Dean said as they walked to get the rest of the 'brotherhood'.

"So what are we going to eat at the food court?" Dean asked when they meet Derek and Sam and were on their way to the food court.

"I don't know. What do you guys want?" Derek asked and then Dean froze when he caught sight of someone unfortunately familiar.

"On second thought I don't think we should eat here. Let's get some take-out and grab a movie for home?" Dean said.

"Alright." Sam agreed along with everyone else. They left the mall with Dean hoping that the person didn't see them, but when Dean's back was turned the figure smirked.

--- --- ---

Derek, Dean, Spencer and Sam walked into the house laden with Chinese take-out and a couple movies.

The Chinese was plopped on the coffee table in the front room and one of the movies was put in the DVD player. They ate their food in the dark while they watched a horror/sci-fi movie. Half way through the movie, Dean could've sworn that he heard an ominous noise coming from the back door area, but blew it off after a few minutes. A little voice in his head was yelling at him to turn around so he did, but he wished he hadn't. The last thing he remembered before blackness consumed him was a scream that he recognized as his baby brother's.

-- --- ---

"Mmmfff." Dean groaned when he came to. His head was killing him and he couldn't place why he had a gag in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw the he was in a dank and dark place, tied to a very uncomfortable chair. Dean looked around and began to take in more things as his eyes focused more. There was a lonely light above him and a metal table clad with knifes and pliers and such. _This is fan-fucking-tastic,_ Dean thought as he looked around the room more. There was only one door, no other windows or means of escape. There was only one way out; to out-smart his captures.

He had no idea if they had Derek, Spencer or Sam and that really began to piss Dean off. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, messed with his brothers and got away alive. The only catch was that Dean had to get away alive before he could find his brothers.

-- - ---- -

"Argh." Derek mumbled as he picked his self up off the floor. He looked around and saw some Chinese food flung all over the floor. "Dean? Spence? Sam?" Derek looked around and didn't see any of his brothers.

He started to panic.

Where were his brothers?

Who broke into their house?

Derek's mind was racing and he forced himself to calm down. _Think, Derek, _he thought_, Think!_ Then something clicked in his mind. There was a secret hiding place in the bathroom that was built into their house. Derek had told his brothers to go in if things got in a bad way when they first moved here.

Derek ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and ran into the bathroom. He knocked on what would appear as part of the shower wall, but was really the secret room.

"Are you guys in there?" Derek asked as he knocked. The door opened and out came two crying brothers. "Shh… It's going to be okay." Derek said as he hugged them to his chest.

"They took Dean! They took him!" cried Sam when Derek was just about to ask where he was.

"Oh Dean." Derek sighed as a single tear cascaded down his face. He would have to put an end to this and Klyde was going to pay.

-- - -- - - --

Spencer and Sam ran to the hideout once they saw Derek fighting one of the two guys and the other dragging Dean out of the house. They ran into the room and firmly shut the door. They waited for what seemed like days, but was only hours, for either Derek or Dean to come get them. They were comforting each other while thick tears cascaded down their young faces.

They were somewhat relieved when Derek called for them to open the door. When they just saw Derek, they both knew that Dean wasn't there. Those guys had taken him.

-- -- ---- -

The cellar door opened and a figure made it's way down the steps. Once the figure stepped into the light to remove the gag, Dean automatically recognized him.

"Fancy meeting you here." Dean snarled once the gag was removed.

"We had a deal, Dean." The figure said calmly.

"I told you that you should've just killed me because Klyde doesn't like me."

"Oh, you will die. Just not yet."

"That's comforting. So what's your name? You know mine."

"That's none of your concern."

"Fine. Can I call you Asshole? What about Jack Ass? Assy? Fuck Bag?" Dean pressed his captor and earned a mighty backhand. Dean smirked. "You hit like my Grandma."

"Call me Keith. And these guys? Don't worry about their names." Keith said as four more guys descended the stairs. Dean knew what was about to happen, wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Oh shit." Dean muttered.

"These are my most praised toys Dean," Keith said as the picked something up from the metal table, "Wanna play?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	8. Red Around the Edges

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Note:**** the streets, high school name and such are not real, I don't think… if they are then I had no idea… so pretty much the high school name and street names are going to be completely and utterly bogus…**

**When Blood Couldn't; Brothers Could**

**Chapter seven: Red Around the Edges **

Derek, Spencer, Sam, Shawn and Cory were sitting in the living room. Actually, Derek was doing more pacing then sitting.

"Do know where they could've taken him?" asked Cory and the three Parkers shook their head.

"This has to do with Klyde. I know it does. You just wait until he gets home…" Derek trialed off, almost growling.

There was a tense silence as Derek paced back and forth in the living room. Shawn was worriedly looking at Derek, who looked ready to spontaneously combust. Cory kept glancing at Spencer and Sam who had both of their heads bent and Sam was picking at the hem of his shirt.

"I need some air." Derek said and walked to the front door. They heard him wrench open the door and expected it to slam shut, but it never did. They heard a brief scuffle and then a "you son of a bitch" from Derek. The four walked out into the hallway and saw that Derek had Klyde by the scruffs of his shirt, slammed against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Klyde slurred in anger.

"What did you do, you bastard?"

"I have no—"

"Don't lie to me! I know you are on the top of some gang's hit list because of money you stole! It wasn't bad enough that you couldn't pay it back, now they have Dean!" Derek emphasized his point by slamming Klyde into the wall again.

"That's two bad for Dean, then kid. It won't be long before they kill him." Klyde snarled. "That is if they haven't killed him already." Klyde added in a sadistic whisper.

"You better pray that Dean's not dead or I'll kill you myself." Derek said with creepy calmness.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Is that what happened to your biological parents? Did they make you mad so you killed them?" Klyde sneered.

"That won't work on me. I've been through too much to let some washed up, old abusive drunk get under my skin." Derek said with a condescending tone.

"Is that so?" slurred Klyde.

"It is."

"Well, what if I told you that I am going to let Dean die at the hands of his captors?"

"Then you'll have fun rotting in jail." Derek snarled. Klyde's face paled a little. That was Derek's desired effect. He knew that Klyde was too much of a punk and would probably end up being someone's bitch the first day.

"Okay, okay." Klyde said, his voice a little weak. "I'll tell you everything I know."

"Start talking."

"There's this gang that sells some high-end smack. I needed the money so a friend hooked me up to start hustling. I started cutting the smack to make some money on the side. I was found out and the rat told Keith. Keith's the boss. He wants me to pay for all of the smack I stole, but I was doing it for al while and I can't pay that prick back."

"So you would rather Dean die for your own mistakes?" Derek snarled.

"Quiet frankly, yes." Klyde said and Derek reared back with his fist, knocking him out cold. Derek dropped him to the ground. He turned to Cory.

"Can you take Spencer and Sam somewhere safe?" asked Derek and Cory nodded.

"Of course." Derek nodded in thanks and grabbing Klyde.

"Shawn, let's go." Derek said and Shawn helped him drag Klyde to the car.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked as they all but shoved Klyde into the back.

"Down to the station. We're turning him in."

~*~

It had been two days and the cops were not any closer to finding Dean. Derek was growing worried. He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to rub the weariness away. Derek was sitting at the police station by himself. He had sent Shawn home a couple hours ago.

"Here you go." Officer Daniels said as he handed Derek some coffee.

"Thanks."

"We will find your brother, Derek. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" asked the officer. Derek shook his head.

"No, I don't want to miss anything."

"We'll call—" Officer Daniels started, but was cut off.

"We found him, Dan!" yelled Officer Daniels' partner. Derek jumped up.

"No, you stay here."

"Like hell I will! That is my little brother and I will be there when you find him." Derek said firmly, authority in his tone. Officer Daniels gave him a look.

"Alright, but stay out of the way!"

*

Dean was barely conscious when he heard the door open again. Dean's face was a bloody and bruised mess. His breathing was labored and he figured he had a couple ribs broken. Dean hoped that Derek would find him because he knew that the gang would kill him soon. Keith and four others walked into the cellar.

"Still awake, I see."

"Still an ass I see." Dean smarted and spit blood at him. That action earned him a punch to the ribs and Dean lost his breath.

"We were going to just kill you, but now we'll be killing your whole family."

"You better not fucking touch them! I'll kill you myself!" Dean snarled, struggling against his bounds.

"I think I'll take special pleasure in slowly slitting your little brothers' throats." Keith said smugly. Dean growled and his vision started to turn red around the edges. "Hmm, no. I think I'll slit your older brother's throat and carve your little brothers' hearts out, all while you watch." Dean let out an animalistic roar and broke the ropes holding him.

Dean punched Keith hard in the face, knocking him out and then turned towards the remaining four. One had a crowbar and another had a thick metal chain. The remaining two had no weapons, but they both were about 300+ pounds. Dean was too far gone to even realize that when he took down the guy with the chain, the guy with the crowbar hit him square in the back. Dean turned to him next and knocked him out with one punch. He turned towards the remaining two and didn't hear the sirens outside. He was just about to go at them when the cellar door was kicked open and four cops with weapons drawn emerged.

"Get down! Hands behind your heads!" the cops were yelling, but Dean was hearing none of it. He made to go at the remaining of his captors, but was stopped. Immediately, he began to struggle against the arms pinning his own to his sides.

"Dean! Dean, look at me! It's Derek! It's your brother!" Derek yelled as he restrained a struggling Dean. He was fighting against Derek in a fit of uncontrolled emotion. He didn't recognize Derek as his brother, but as a possible threat.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch! Let go!" Dean yelled through gritted teeth. Derek pinned him against the wall and forced Dean to focus on his face.

"Look at me! Damn it, Dean! It's me, Derek! It's your big brother, don't you see me?!" Derek looked straight into Dean's wild crazed eyes and watched as recognition was fighting it's way through. Dean slowly ceased his struggling and sagged against the wall.

"Derek?" asked Dean. Derek gave a relieved smile.

"Yeah, Dean. It's me."

"We have to get outta here. Call the cops." Dean said, barely able to say what was going through his chaotic mind.

"Dean, it's okay. The cops are here. You're safe. Spencer and Sam are safe. Let's just get you checked out." Derek said as he took most of Dean's weight and helped him up the cellar stairs and out of the house. Dean let Derek halfway carry him out of the warehouse. Dean was too exhausted to complain and quite frankly, he hurt like hell.

"How long have I been gone?" asked Dean.

"About two days." Derek said. Dean looked at his big brother and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." Dean said and Derek looked shocked for a moment. After all Dean had been through, he still realize what the day was.

"Thank you, Dean." Derek said as he set Dean on the ambulance's bumper. The EMT started checking Dean over. Dean moved away from the EMT.

"Stop it. I'm fine."

"Dean, let them check you over. In case you haven't noticed, you're bleeding all over the place!" Derek said and Dean looked him square in the eye. "I know you don't want to go to the hospital, but if you let him stop the bleeding, I'll take you home and call Dr. Harris and have him come and check you over. Deal?"

"Okay, no hospital." Dean agreed and let the EMT stop the bleeding on his face. After the EMT was done, Derek helped Dean into the cop car Derek had came in.

"I'm glad you're okay, little brother." Derek said and Dean hugged him.

"Me too."


End file.
